Broken Butterfly
by MewSasori
Summary: The Adventures of Shiroi, a young kunochi,and pretty much the worst ninja ever! Outcast from the rest of her village because of her clans bloodline, Shiroi struggles to find acceptance. But is there more to this failure than meets the eye? NO PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

**My first decent fan fiction! Hopefully this one wont be marysueish like my last one --;.**

**Enjoy (Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's and not mine, if it was, I'd be too busy making SasoDei Canon to write for fanfiction. net!)**

If you had been strolling through the Aizawa clan's territory on a normal Friday morning, there wouldn't be much noise, except for chorus of birds as they flew over head

If you had been strolling through the Aizawa clan's territory on a normal Friday morning, there wouldn't be much noise, except for chorus of birds as they flew over head. It would be a perfect image of silence, so quiet, you could be sat with a dog curled up beside you and hear its fleas as they scurried around. Forget the image I've planted in your head now, as today this wasn't the case.

'Ack!' Aizawa Shiroi yelled. Tiredly, her mother, Kimiko trudged into the kitchen only to find her daughter stood beside several pans scattered across the floor. It wasn't hard to tell where they came from as the cupboard above Shiroi's head was wide open. 'Its 7 o'clock in the morning' Kimiko managed to utter in between yawns 'Why are you already up?'

'I had to be up this early' Shiroi explained picking up the pans and carefully storing them in the cupboard 'or I'll be late'

'Late?' Kimiko said 'School starts at 9'

'But I'm Nagato-Sempai's class, If I'm not careful I'll be Nagato late' Shiroi moaned.

Nagato Izumi, Shirois new classmate was infamous in the village. Daughter of the Tsukage, the village leader, she was used to having everything her own way. She was a nasty, manipulative piece of work.

'Up already Kiddo?' a voice from the doorway boomed into the kitchen, Taking Kimiko and Shiroi by surprise. 'Good morning dad' Shiroi smiled. Shiroi's father, Ryuzaki returned his daughters smile. 'Here, I have a present for you!' Ryuzaki pulled out a bouquet of flowers, all colours of the rainbow and handed them to his daughter. 'Wow! Thanks' Shiroi said excited, hugging Ryuzaki 'These are just what I needed'. Shiroi grabbed a pair of scissors from the top draw, swiftly cut the stems off all the flowers, until they were reduced to a pile of leaves and flower heads, which Shiroi stuffed into her bag. 'Thanks!' She said again

'Aren't going to show us?' Kimiko yawned

'Un?' Shiroi mumbled

'Show us your ability' Kimiko explained

'Ok!' Shiroi said unzipping her bag and whipping out a large white lily. Uncurling her fingers, she placed the flower carefully on her palm.

As you may have guessed by now, Shiroi isn't exactly normal. At a first glance, she seems to be a shy quiet girl, more interest in clay modeling than fighting, would rather be sleeping than training, the sort of girl who allows people to boss her around, she'll do what they say, she never fights back. The bottom of her class. If you passed her in the street you would looked twice. That's because she would have her hands in the pockets. Hands: The only things that set Shiroi apart from her peers. Her hands had mouths in them. It was a trait passed down generations, to unlucky members of the Aizawa clan. Ryuzaki was originally from another clan so he wasn't affected. Kimko only had one on her left hand. Shiroi was unlucky enough to have them on both her hands. Despite the fact the looked grotesque, they did have one advantage.

Slowly, a large pink tongue emerged then retreated from Shiroi's palm mouth, dragging the flower head with it. Shiroi waited for al few seconds and then, the mouth opened, the flower emerged once again, but now in the form of a butterfly with delicate white wings. Kimiko and Ryuzaki beamed with pride as their daughter proved she had turned her disfigurement into beauty and maybe even a fighting skill. 'I have to take it away now' Shiroi said capturing the butterfly 'its poisonous' She gently placed the butterfly into her school bag, among the other flowers.

'We're so proud!' Kimiko said wrapping one arm around Shiroi's shoulder.

'Someday, maybe you will be the greatest ninja in the village!' Ryuzaki said

Shiroi looked down solemnly.

"No" She whispered sadly "However strong I end up, I'll never be stronger than Deidara"

Kimiko and Ryuzaki were taken aback by this last comment. It had been years since they'd heard someone say the name of their first born child, their only son, only now to hear his name casually dropped into a conversation like that.

Shiroi stared at them, she could tell from their eyes she'd upset them.

"I must go now" she uttered, then slowly opened the door and left her parents alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Late

"Late!"

This was the word Shiroi heard as soon as she entered the class room.

"Sorry Nagato-Sempai" Shiroi mumbled staring at the floor.

The class room was deserted except for Izumi, Shiroi and their other class mate, a hyper, sarcastic and incredibly irritating young boy named Hibiki.

"Nyaaaaaaah!" groaned Izumi "What's taking the teacher so long?"

"Dunno" Hibiki said "I mean how terrible, the teacher not showing up at seven, even though class begins at nine, oh no it's terrible! He should be fired"

"Shut it, Pink eye" Izumi yelled, commenting on Hibiki's odd eye colour. Hibiki just shrugged and said "Does no one have respect for a great comedian nowadays?"

Shiroi had been sat, eaves dropping on the conversation for a while. Suddenly Izumi spun around and stared at her.

"What's your problem?" She snapped "Sitting there and looking all brainless?"

"Sorry" Shiroi muttered, looking down so her hair hid her face "Sorry Nagato-sempai"

"Your name's Aizawa right?" Izumi grinned, as something her mother told her last night sprung to mind.

Before Shiroi could say any thing the door swung open!

The man that had entered the room was rather pale as if he had seen a ghost. His arms and legs were like tree trunks made from fat. He had shoulder length black hair, the roots of which were completely hidden by a bright green hat, which had a metal plate on the front, displaying the symbol of the village. The green of the hat clashed horribly against the garish bright orange of his shirt. It was as if he'd gotten dressed in the dark. He stared at the three students with a dazed expression as if he'd forgotten why he was there, what he was meant to be doing. After a few seconds of staring he finally opened his mouth and the trio heard his voice for the first time.

"My name is Koizumi Zakuro" He said "Your new teacher, follow me"

Zakuro's three students looked at each other confused before shuffling out of the classroom after their new teacher.

Zakuro allowed them to walk past him before shuffling behind them.

"I've been stuck with the weird three" He thought to himself "Momoiwa no Hibiki, Hibiki of the peach rock. Who are you? You yourself don't even know. It'll be interesting to find out who abandoned here and why. Nagato Izumi, Top of the class. But does the evil sealed inside you have anything to do with that? And can you control it? Aizawa Shiroi, heir of the clan. Do you have the deformity? If so how do you use it" Contently alone with his thoughts Zakuro smiled to himself.

"This is going to be really interesting…….."


End file.
